HARRY POTTER conoce a FREAKYLINKS
by Lupina
Summary: UN NUEVO FIC DE BABOSADAS GRACIOSAS Y ESTUPIDECES DIVERTIDAS... y con un chico lindo ademas de Harrito XD REVIEWWW!!! LEANLO ES UNA ORDEN A NO SER QUE QUIERAN SER COMIDOS POR LA GENTE TOPO!!!


Harry Potter conoce a FREAKYLINKS (También conocido como FREAKYLINKS Subject: Harry Potter)  
  
Disclaimer: esta es una babosidad que se me ocurrio un dia que estaba aburrida... Bueno, ni los libros de H.P. ni FreakyLinks me pertenecen blah blah blah (aunque si pudiera tener a Harry Potter y a Derek Barnes... XDDDD)  
  
Ah, y para los que no sepan qué es FreakyLinks... es un programa de TV, de unos chicos que tienen un website y que van con camaras filmando cosas paranormales, las investigan etc. Los de FreakyLinks son: Derek (XDDD), Chloe, Jason y Lan.  
  
Y aquí vamos...  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
*Los FreakyLinks van caminando por un acantilado donde no se ve nada muy 'especial'*  
  
Derek: *a la cámara* Amigos Freaks, estamos a punto de desenmascarar-  
  
Chloe: Derek! Aún no sabemos si todo esto de Hogwarts es verdad...  
  
Derek: ¬___¬ Bueno, *a la camara* amigos Freaks, estamos a punto de descubrir si el misterio de Harry Potter es verdad... como ya todos ustedes deben saber, 'Harry Potter' es el famoso personaje de ficción de JK Rowling...  
  
Jason: Habría sido más facil traer a Rowling con nosotros...  
  
Derek: Pero habría desmentido todo!  
  
Jason: Bueno, tienes razón...  
  
(N/A: ok, ok, es cierto, estoy haciendo que los FreakyLinks se vean como unos idiotas estúpidos, y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque en verdad no lo son... bueno, no siempre lo son, pero en general en cosas de su trabajo no lo son... además, ya me conocen, mis fics no son mis fics sin que al menos uno de los personajes sea un imbecil redomado u____u)  
  
Lan: Derek, estás seguro que este era el lugar?  
  
Derek: seguro, 100% seguro...  
  
Chloe: ¬__¬ Lo único que nos falta es que nos encontremos con Vince...  
  
Derek: Pero Chloe, no puedes negar que cuado Vince aparece, igual es de ayuda...  
  
Chloe: Cómo la última vez, cuándo te noqueó en el baño de un restaurante en medio del desierto a cuyo dueño le habían amputado un brazo y se lo habían reemplazado por una extremidad de calamar?  
  
Derek: ¬_____¬ Esta bien, esta bien, no siempre es de ayuda...  
  
(N/A: Vince es un loco que aparece en el primer capitulo y después vuelve a aparecer en algunos otros... aunque es solo un loco)  
  
Lan: No sé, esto no me suena bien, digo hemos caminado por horas y aún no veo ni un mísero bosque prohibido...  
  
Derek: Vamos, si ya algo debe estar por aparecer........  
  
*En ese momento pasa una lechuza volando rozando la cabeza de Derek*  
  
Derek: es una lechuza! Hay que seguirla!  
  
*Persecución a lo FreakyLinks, empieza la canción. En vez de verse la escena 'normal' se ve como la van filmando en las cámaras, y extrañamente se ve con el típico ambiente FreakyLinks, incluso si en realidad es medio dia: se ve de noche y los pies de Jason corriendo delante de Derek, iluminando con las linternas. La escena vuelve a la normalidad, a la luz del día*  
  
Chloe: eso fue extraño...  
  
Lan: lo se...  
  
Derek: Hey, miren! La lechuza imbecil nos trajo de vuelta a las ruinas que pasamos hace dos horas, las que dicen 'No pasar, extremadamente peligroso'!  
  
Lan: lo tengo! *saca de su bolso 'Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'* Aquí está! Dice que para cualquier Muggle, Hogwarts se ve como unas ruinas que dice 'No pasar, extremadamente peligroso'!  
  
Todos: ¬______¬  
  
Derek: Bueno, y, qué esperamos! Entremos!  
  
Pero díganme, mis fieles lectores, es que acaso creían que entrar sería así de fácil...?  
  
Jason: Oh, no!  
  
Chloe: Qué pasa?  
  
Jason: Acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto muy importante a kilómetros de aquí!  
  
Derek: En serio? Qué?  
  
Jason: No lo sé, pero sé que tengo que irme!  
  
Lan: Oh, y recuerdo que yo tenía que ir contigo!  
  
*Se van*  
  
Chloe: Dios mio, eso me recuerda, Derek! Tengo un asunto que solucionar contigo a kilómetros de aquí!  
  
Derek: Tienes razón!  
  
*Se van (N/A: A dónde...? XDDD)*  
  
*De vuelta en la casa de Derek*  
  
Derek: Cielos, hemos sido unos estúpidos, Hogwarts está hechizado con repelentes de muggles! Nos hace pensar que tenemos que irnos a hacer algo a kilómetros de distancia!  
  
Chloe: Igual el 'asunto' valió la pena... *Derek le tira un cojín para que se calle*  
  
Lan: *en el computador* Chicos, vengan a ver esto! *Van donde Lan*  
  
==En el video== *Se escucha a los Freakylinks hablando, la persecución, las ruinas... pero...* ============  
  
Chloe: No hay ruinas!  
  
Jason: es el castillo!!!  
  
(N/A: Sé que igual sería imposible que Hogwarts apareciera en las cámaras, pero tenía que ayudar a los pobrecitos FreakyLinks a entrar de alguna forma...)  
  
Lan: Sí! Solo se ve al utilizar el filtro infra-super-infra-requete- infrarojo en mi super programa computacional que ustedes aún no entienden como utilizar!  
  
Derek, Jason y Chloe: ooooooOOOOoooooh!  
  
Lan: eso mismo! Asi que ahora haremos lo siguiente: conectaremos las camaras con el computador y ustedes iran filmando, y yo me quedare aquí y les dire lo que tienen que hacer ok???  
  
Derek, Jason y Chloe: Sí capitán!  
  
Lan: ¬_____¬  
  
Por mientras, en Hogwarts, durante una clase de adivinación...  
  
Prof. Trelawney: O__O Alumnos! Acabo de presentir algo! Unos muggles nos han descubierto, vendrán con camaras especiales, nos filmarán y publicarán la verdad en internet!!!  
  
Parvati y Lavender: Oh por dios!  
  
Todos los demás. ¬______¬  
  
Ron: (a Harry) Que imbecilidades dice ahora la vieja de maracas y inpernet...  
  
Harry: XDDD Camaras y Internet, Ron. Y no se que idioteces habla ahora... puros inventos claro está  
  
Prof. Trelawney: señor Potter, me desagrada el hecho de que nunca quiera mirar más allá con su ojo interior. Se quedará a castigo esta noche  
  
Harry: O__ò  
  
Prof. Trelawney: eso mismo! Ahora a trabajar! Antes de que lleguen los muuuuggles!!!  
  
*Harry y Ron van caminando a la sala comun y se encuentran con Hermione*  
  
Hermione: y dijo que iban a venir muggles con camaras? Vieja loca  
  
Ron y Harry: eso mismo...  
  
SERA VERDADERA LA PREDICCION DE LA TRELAWNEY? PODRAN LOS FREAKYLINKS ENTRAR A HOGWARTS SIN HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ? ENTENDERAN COMO USAR ALGUNA VEZ EL SUPER PROGRAMA COMPUTACIONAL DE LAN? TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEEEEEE HARRY POTTER CONOCE A FREAKYLINKS!!!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
N/A: Y dejen reviews o les tiro el calamar gigante ¬__¬ 


End file.
